Jealousy Kills
by Oh My Kira
Summary: What happens when Shikamaru and Ino are sent on a mission to Iwagakure and a girl named Haruki like's Shikamaru and Ino does too? Well jealousy happens that's for sure! ShikaIno


_Here she goes again,_ Shikamaru thought.

Shikamaru was currently watching his teammate, Ino, fighting with a Iwa kunoichi. Him and Ino were sent on a mission to Iwagakure to investigate the murders of fellow Leaf shinobi. The girl, who Ino was fighting with, Haruki, was sent to show them around Iwa.

She also developed a crush on Shikamaru unfortunately.

They were also currently in Ino and Shikamaru's hotel room. "I told you to back off! He's my boyfriend you, whore!" Ino screamed.

"What makes you think he would rather be with you than me?" Haruki sneered.

Ino gave her a look that said _'Are you kidding me?' _before saying "For one, I've known him my whole life while you've only known him for an hour, and second, it's not like you're pretty."

Haruki looked taken aback before muttering under her breath, "At least my chest isn't flat." All of a sudden the blonde haired kunoichi round house kicked the other kunoichi in the face. Shikamaru's mouth dropped to the floor.

"What did you say?" Ino said while cracking her knuckles threateningly. Haruki snorted while wiping the blood that was coming out of her mouth.

"I said you have a flat chest, unless your piggy ears couldn't catch that."

Shikamaru's face turned into a horrified expression._ Holy crap that was the wrong thing to say. _Anything remotely close to the word 'pig' is taboo to Ino. Ino's face darkened and it got disturbingly quiet. Shikamaru just started backing away very slowly towards the bathroom door. The Iwa ninja's face contorted into a look of confusion.

Haruki watched as Ino's face slowly came up. Only four words can describe what you do in a situation like this. Get. The. Hell. Out. And that's just what Shikamaru is doing. "Get your fat ass over here you bitch!" Ino roared which could even make Kyuubi cower in fear. "Oh shit." Haruki whispered while biting her lip.

All of a sudden Ino's hand lashed out and gripped Haruki's throat. Then she slammed the Iwa kunoichi against the wall and started punching her in a barrage of fists. Meanwhile Shikamaru was cowering in the bathroom while listening to the screams and the sound of fists hitting flesh. _Note to self: Never make this troublesome woman mad!_ Shikamaru thought.

All of a sudden a loud 'thump' was heard on the bathroom door. Ino punched her in the stomach one more time. "Never say that again or you die!" Haruki looked up through swollen eyelids and suddenly fainted.

Shikamaru hesitantly opened the door with his eyes closed, afraid of what he would see. He opened his eyes slowly, and only to find Ino sitting on the bed checking her self in a mini mirror acting like nothing happened.

He cleared his throat. "Um, Ino, what are you doing?" The blonde haired kunoichi looked up, surprised. "What does it look like I'm doing silly? I'm obviously checking myself in the mirror." She replied while giggling.

Shikamaru gave an exasperated sigh. "What I meant is, why are you sitting there acting like nothing happened? Because you do realize that there's an unconscious kunoichi in the room, right?

Ino just shrugged. "And your point is?"

Shikamaru muttered a 'troublesome' under his breath. There was an ucomfortable silence in the room.

That silence was broken by Ino. "You wanna grab something to eat?" Shikamaru shrugged. "Sure."

They got to the restaurant and got a table for two. "Hello. I am Ami and I will be your waitress tonight. What would you like to drink?" The waitress said with a smile.

"I would like some sake please." Shikamaru said.

"And you?" the waitress questioned.

Ino scanned the menu for a moment.

"I would like an ice tea please." The waitress left with a smile. "Coming right up."

Shikamaru looked at Ino for a moment. "So, how has Sakura been?" Over the year's Shikamaru and Sakura have become really close. Like Naruto, Shikamaru is also over protective of Sakura.

Ino's eyes got a dreamy look in them. "Sakura is doing fine. I heard Sai asked her to be his girlfriend. I wish I had a boyfriend." Shikamaru nodded. _He better not hurt her. Or Naruto and I will deliver a can of whoop ass on him. _He thought with a smirk.

"Here are your drink's!" The waitress said.

Shikamaru looked up, surprised. "Thank you" He and Ino said in unison. "What can I get you to eat?" She asked. "I'll have some sushi." Shikamaru replied. "And I'll have a salad." Ino said. "Ok, your food will be here shortly." The waitress said with a quick bow.

Shikamaru looked at Ino and raised an eyebrow. "A salad?" Ino nodded. "I'm on a diet again." She said simply. That's Ino for you, switching from being on a diet to not being on a diet.

"I see." Shikamaru said plainly. Ino's eye's turned to slit's. "Tell me, did you even like Haruki?" Shikamaru gave her a confused look.

"What-"

"Oh God. You like her don't you?" Ino started sobbing.

People in the restaurant started looking their way. "Poor girl." "What a jerk." Were some of the thing's Shikamaru heard. _Oh what a drag! What am I supposed to do?_ Shikamaru thought frantically.

Well considering that Shikamaru has liked Ino for a long time now, he did the only thing he could think of. He grabbed the front of Ino's shirt and pressed his lips against Ino's. Ino's sobs immediately ceased. They pulled apart for oxygen. Shikamaru took a deep breath. "Would you be my girlfriend Ino?" Ino started sobbing again. _Oh man what did I do this time? _Shikamaru thought in disbelief.

"Uh, its ok don't worry everything is going to be ok." Shikamaru said comfortingly.

Ino's sobbing turned to laughing. "You idiot! I'm not crying because I'm sad, I'm crying because I'm happy!" Shikamaru fell over anime style. "You're such a troublesome woman." He said while rubbing his head.

"Did you really mean what you said? You actually want me to be your girlfriend?" Ino questioned.

Shikamaru nodded. "Of course." Ino stared at him with a shocked expression. "Then I would love to be your girlfriend!" She said while jumping up and down in her seat.

Shikamaru smirked lazily before leaning across the table and kissing her on the cheek. "C'mon, let's get out of here," He said. They decided to take a walk around the village's park, while they talked about random stuff for a while.

Then all of a sudden Haruki appeared out of no where.

She looked at Shikamaru and Ino with apologetic eyes.

"I'm sorry-" she was cut off by Ino stabbing her in the heart with a kunai.

"HOLY SHIT INO! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?" Shikamaru yelled.

"She was going to try and take you away from me!" Ino replied in a freaky possessive tone.

All of a sudden Shikamaru grabbed Ino's hand and started running for dear life.

"Shikamaru! What are you doing? Ino yelled.

"Screw this mission! If the Tsuchikage found out what you did to Haruki, we would be dead meat! So we're getting the hell out of here!" Shikamaru replied.

And this mission really did prove that jealously kills, literally.

**Edited on 2/24/13**


End file.
